stranger things have happened
by 0gum-drop0
Summary: Becks is spending christmas day with the Suarez'es. how will Betty cope, maybe they'll end up liking each other...stranger things have happened...READ AND REVIEW PPL!
1. Chapter 1

_Ok. I thought I would try something new. The plan was to write on Detty fics but for some reason I am really loving the B&B pairing now._

**...................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB

.**.......................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**Stranger things have happened.**

The moon looked over the occupied houses of queens like a mother over her child. Everything seemed quiet on the street…everything but the Suarez household that is. I guess some would say it was your typical Latino family, and they would be right to say so. Ciaos rang through the house like a bell. it was almost Christmas you see, and everyone was getting into the festive spirit. Everyone but Betty Suarez.

The girl who was meant to be the glue that kept everyone and everything together was sitting in her room in a depressed teary heap. You'd think that someone would have noticed by now, but sadly the rest of the family were to busy getting ready: putting up decorations, preparing food for the family, getting costumes for the small upcoming party that the family had planed.

Betty didn't cry for just anything. She'd learned a while ago that tears got you nowhere in this world…unless you were a five year old girl in search of some ice-cream.

She's just found a photo of Henry and herself in a bowling alley. It was 5 months ago since they'd broken up and he had moved to Tucson or wherever with his evil girlfriend, and she really believed that she had gotten over him. But nope. It still hurt like crazy when she thought about him.

She sighed and rolled onto her back, she had decided to spend the Christmas holiday with her family instead of staying at her apartment all alone. She'd missed them a bit and thought it would be a good idea to spend some time with them.

A knock was heard on the door… probably her father asking what was taking her so long to get ready.

_**Betty's P.O.V**_

"yes?" I didn't want anyone to come in, I looked mess and I didn't even have to look in the mirror to see that.

"Betty…It's me Daniel. Can I come in?"

Daniel, what's he doing here?…pappy!

"…the doors open."

I could here him suck in his breath. He walked into the room, I laughed to myself recalling the few times he had been in here from his drunken nights at random bars. He strolled over to me with a weak smile haunting his face.

"your dad called me. He said you were upset about something." his face was asking me 'what' but I couldn't tell him. What was I meant to say '_oh yea Daniel. It's been 5 whole months and I'm still mopping over Henry Grubstick." _

"…nothing."

yep. Of all the excuses in the book. I choose the worst one. He gave me a disappointed look. A look that I had given him so many times in the past. It was almost unnerving to see him look at me that way.

"I thought you trusted me enough not to lie o me Betty…besides you're a really bad liar. So, what's the _real _problem?"

I scrunched my face in frustration. Why could everyone read me so well. Especially him.

" I just found something that I didn't need to find I guess… I miss him Daniel. I thought I got over him…I did…I have, but I'm just missing something." I started to sob. A little voice in the back of my mind was willing me to stop, but the tears just kept coming. I could feel Daniel pulling me into his arms. Whispering something into my ear.

I pulled myself together and got up.

"umm. Are you still coming over for Christmas?"

I was trying to change the subject. Daniel seemed to notice but kept it to himself.

"yea. But mum can't make it. And since Alexis is still off on that trip it's just gonna be me." he smiled down to me."

"ok…well we better go down and help the rest of them." I did my best fake smile. But it just turned into a bit of a wobbly mouth.

" wait…umm Betty I have to tell you something." he had a weary expression on his face. The same one he had when he told me he had a son…nope this was bound to be bad news.

"what?" I was eyeing him like a vulture…or a perv. Not sure yet.

"well my friend Becks…he's crashing at my place this Christmas…and I was wondering if he could…spend Christmas with us…?

Ok so I guess you all know what I'm going to say next

HELL TO THE N- "sure. It would be a pleasure to have Becks stay for Christmas." my face srunched into an unhealthy frown.

I sure as hell didn't want Daniel's booty chasing friend in my oh so innocent house…but my conscience was kicking me… besides. It was only for a day right…right?

yep. queens was a peacful place. but it sure wasn't going to stay that way for long.

_..............................................................................................................................................................................................................._

_Ohh Becks and Betty…what a weird couple. read & review _


	2. skater boy

***************************************************************

It was Christmas eve and Daniel Meade, New York's most toxic bachelor wasn't having a good morning. In fact not only was it not a good morning, it was probably the second worse morning he'd had in a very long time. He woke up at what seemed like 7 in the morning to beeps from the smoke alarm in his kitchen…Becks! Now Becks was like a brother to Daniel but he sometimes questioned if he was enjoying the brotherly love the young man had to offer. 

With a grunt of frustration Daniel clambered out of bed and slipped on an old jersey. Making his way to the kitchen he could smell the smoke getting worse. Hesitantly he opened the door almost praying that Becks had not totally demolished his very expensive kitchen. Standing over the stove with a purple apron and a spatula in hand was Becks. He was grinning widely…he almost looked crazy. 

"dude. I know you said don't touch anything in your house. But I really felt like pancakes…"

His face was screaming '_I'm sorry' _but the kitchen was screaming '_save me'. _so Daniel did the brotherly thing… he listened to the kitchen.

"you. cannot. cook. What was going through your head when you decided it was a good idea to rape my kitchen!" 

"I didn't rape your kitchen ok. Besides…when was the lat time you used this place?" Becks put down his spatula and crossed his arms. A smug look on his face.

The man spoke truth. Daniel looked stuck for a minute before he finally had a eureka moment.

"ok. I may not use this kitchen but Betty does when she comes over. So I would appreciate it if you don't demolish her cooking space." 

Becks smile disappeared and turned into a weird questioning look.

"…who's Betty?" he was honestly confused. And that's what scared Daniel the most.

"THE WOMAN WERE GOING TO SPEND CHRISTMAS WITH!!"

"oh…you mean your assistant Betty. The one with the glasses and braces."

Daniel let out a content sigh. And made his way over to the couch with a bottle of coke and started flicking through channels. He took a sip

"you know. She's hot."

Daniels eyes turned comically wide as he coughed an d spluttered at his drink. He gained his posture…eyes still wide and turned to Becks slowly. He had taken off the purple apron and was coming over to Daniel with a bottle of Pepsi or something.

"what do you mean by hot…hot as in she looks like she should see a doctor, or your definition of hot?" Daniel knew all to well what Becks meant when he said a woman was _hot _and it scared him to his bone when his best friend looked to his other best friend as hot. Betty was cute sure: sweet smile, caring, in her own cute way. But never did he consider Betty hot. Becks smiled. 

"what's so scary about the concept of me checking out your assistant, also if you look long enough those braces kind of look sexy." Daniel was bewildered. Utterly freaked out. 

"seriously…stop talking about my assistant like that."

Daniel was becoming more and more uncomfortable.

"ok ok. When did you say we have to make it over there by the way?"

"around 5 pm I think." Daniel got up and made his way to the bathroom.

"I'll be out in a min. we need to get some presents and stuff."

Becks turned to the TV and smiled. He relaxed for a while listening to some music on :

_He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk, she did ballet What more can I say? He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well. But all of her friends stuck up there nose they had a problem with his petty clothes. He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth. _

_****************************************************************_

_**3 hours later**_

_**Becks P.O.V**_

"what about this one Becks?" 

"err. It looks the same as the last one you showed me."

Ok I can handle a little shopping. But this was just getting ridiculous. It had been 10 minutes and we were still looking for a present for Daniel's mum. Unlike the Meade heir. I did my Christmas shopping before hand, it saved time. 

"ok. I'm defiantly getting this one then. And your sure Alexis will like the shoes?"

"it's Gucci…trust me she'll like it." 

"k we better head to Betty's place its about 4 now."

We headed to the town car and it carried us into queens. Now queens is a scary place for a rich boy like me or Daniel. But he seemed to not care in anyway. We had called betty telling her that we were coming over. The plan was simple. Sleep over on Christmas

eve and stay with the family on Christmas day.

Daniel knocked on the door and after a few second it opened. Betty stood in the doorway with a way oversized tee shirt and jogging bottoms on. She looked so cute. But I felt it was a good idea to keep it to myself for Betty's sake and Daniels sanity.

"hey Daniel, Becks. Nice to see you to so early. Umm come in." she bought us through to the main room. She then took our bags from Daniels driver and plopped them on her couch. It was the first time I had been in her house. There was only one word to explain the place…it was homely. 

"umm get comfortable guys. I have to go get dressed." she grinned at us baring her blue braces. And walked upstairs. I turned to Daniel. "I might just enjoy this Christmas."

*****************************************************************.

_**Read and review. Please =]**_


	3. why hello, Mrgood looking

**UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUUBUBUBUB**

_**Betty's p.o.v**_

ok, I was scared out of my skin. not in the horror movie kind of way. but the 'I have Beckett Scott in my living room kind of way.' it was making me all fidgety. yes. he was handsome...ok far from handsome. he was drop dead gorgeous. now I was stood in my bedroom trying to figure out what to wear. I heard a knocking at my window and turned around to see Justin clambering up the drain pipes with a hopeful expression on his face. opening the window and pulling him in I stared at him like he was crazy.

"Justin!… why are you climbing up the side of the house. someone could think your a burglar. and beside there's a reason people call the front door. the front door.

"aunt betty? promise me you won't tell mum if I tell you?" he had a desperate look on his face and I was getting slightly worried. maybe he was getting bullied or something. or a bunch of stone headed boys were after him.

" what's wrong Justin?" I ruffled his hair a bit. it was a habit I took up a long time ago.

"well. I had to go to some dumb after school club thing but then as I was going..."

I watched him in anticipation.

"I remembered that fashion TV was on. then I remembered mum said she was staying home and I didn't want her to know that I bunked after school art." he was grinning at me like a hyena. I however was slightly angry...or maybe disappointed. I couldn't really be angry at Justin.

"I can't believe you missed your art lesson...for fashion TV. seriously Justin. I thought I could trust you. you have to go back now, and apologise to the teacher."

Justin's face fell. I was probably being to harsh on him...or maybe I'm just way to soft for my own good.

"Justin wait.. before you go. Could you help me pick out something to wear." I could see his face light up as he pulled me away from the wardrobe like I was on his property...well I kind of was. fashion was his thing. he began rummaging through my wardrobe until he reached the back. I had never been to the back of my wardrobe. I never liked to wear anything that was there. he pulled out a browny white coloured top with a brown belt and grey skinny jeans. he then moved over to her shoes and picked out some cute black he turned to me with a makeup kit in his hand…were exactly he got it from. I do not know.

"umm thanks for the help Armani but it stops at the clothes." I laughed as he made his way back to the window

"…maybe you should take the front door this time"

"good idea." Justin stalked out of the room and down the stairs. I could here him greeting Becks and Daniel…Becks and Daniel. I'd forgotten about those two. I quickly got dressed and ran a brush through my hair. I picked up my glasses and as if the Justin ghost had willed the wind. They fell out of my hand unto the floor. I bent down to pick them up and the most betty like thing happened to me…yep you guessed it. I accidentally trampled the poor things. Groaning I shuffled through my drawer trying to find my spear pair. I found a black rimmed pair I had gotten for my birthday from Christina they looked really good I had to admit.

I made my way towards the living room and Daniel and Becks turned round.

There was an awkward silence for a while as both men had their eye glued to me. Daniel was the first to speak.

"betty, you look...good."

"forget good. You look amazing!" leave it to Becks to make a girl blush…very deeply at that. I could feel the heat rise to my cheeks like that time I had pappy's chilli.

"umm thanks…I broke my glasses." ok maybe that bit of information wasn't needed. But what's a girl to do when she had the two most handsome men in New York goggling at her.

"so when are Hilda and Ignacio going to be here?" said Daniel as I walked over to the chair next to them.

"well. Pappy is working late today and Hilda was meant to be here but she went to some beauty class thing for her salon."Becks got up and rubbed his hands together.

"so since we have absolutely nothing to do. I guess now would be a good time to go somewhere for dinner aye?"

I had to admit…Mr. good looking had a point.

"yea. I know this great place only like a minute from here." Daniel grinned.

"I'll go call my car to pick us up." oh. Sweet naïve rich boy. So little does he know.

"if the place is only a few minutes from hear it would kill us to walk you know."

I grabbed my purse and we made our way down queens.

We finally reached the place. And that was no one minute walk. More like 10. The restaurant was actually not that posh. Not that I was disappointed. I had seen it a few times. It was Caribbean.(yay. I'm Caribbean) so I assumed the food was going to be good. It was. We sat. we chatted for about half an hour then decided to head home. But Daniel had to go to the rest room so I waited with Becks.

"you know. You do look really amazing tonight." he smirked at me. He was up to something. People like Becks didn't smirk or compliment people like me.

"oh. Has Booty chasing Becks retired." he laughed lightly and looked at me for a while. His stare seemed to pierce though me. It was strange.

"no. I guess he just decided to change a few things about himself…you know your helping Daniel a lot. He's changed since you became his assistant. I guess your starting to grow on me too." I was touched. I didn't expect someone like Beckett Scott to be so…deep really. It just wasn't his nature. Then again my mother used to tell me never judge a book by it's cover. This was prime evidence of appeared from behind the men's doors and we started to make our way home.

Casual chatter filled the street as we walked. I could still however feel Becks eyes burning holes in the side of my face. And the goose bumps weren't exactly helping that notion either. We reached the door and opened up to meet the smell of pappy's cooking filling our noses. Justin shot down the stairs and greeted us then went back to his room. Hilda appeared from the kitchen with Pappy.

"there you are sis. I can't wait to tell you about beauty school. But can you please put up some of those decorations first."

"sure." I made my way over to the tree. It looked way better than last year's but still butt ugly. Daniel and Becks had gone into the kitchen and were talking with my father and Hilda. The day hadn't gone to bad actually…

**UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB**

YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO PPL. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE…NOTICE I SAID PLEASE. O.o


	4. dirty little secret

_**Chapter three: dirty little secret.**_

**………………………………_.................................................................................................................................................................................................................._**

**Daniels p.o.v**

I know I should be happy for Becks, I mean come on he'd just made one of the best decisions in his life. Falling for Betty. The concept of it is quite unreal for the narrow minded, I wouldn't be surprised that if this got out more than a few eyes would be rolling, after all Betty wasn't the type Becks normally took an interest in but then again she kind of grew on you after a while.

You learn to appreciate the humble little things she does to make your life better. And after a while you'd find your self head over heels with the small Latino spitfire from queens. As I was saying, I know that I should be happy for Becks but it still killed me when I thought of them together.

Jealousy wasn't the word I would have used to describe it…more like utter frustration and pain. All these years of me trying to work up the courage to do something about my feeling towards my assistant. And Becks just walks in with his messy hair and stupid baggy jeans and tries to take _my_ Betty away. I felt like an incompetent (ooh. Big word) child.

I was sitting in the Suarez living room watching _A Christmas Carol _with Betty. Becks had taken an early night. We were sleeping in the spare room in the house. At the moment I was sitting on the couch with Betty resting her head on my chest. It felt so right, so I decided to do something. something that would probably ruin the whole moment. And scar me for the rest of my life. I told betty my feelings for her.

"umm Betty. I need to talk to you about something." she got up and sat crossed legged beside me. She smiled at me gently and rested her head enthusiast.

"sure Daniel. What is it?" I took a gulp and got ready to spill my guts to the woman beside me.

"umm. Well, we've worked together for a long time now. And we've been friends for a good while to…do you remember last summer when you told me that I could tell you everything and friends didn't keep secrets from each other…betty. I have to tell you something." my voice was cracking I could hear a little voice in the back of my mind shouting. '_shut the hell up Daniel Meade. Do you want to ruin your friendship with her'_

But I just pushed it further back. Were I couldn't hear it anymore. I turned toward Betty. And took her hands in mine.

"what is it Daniel? Is something wrong?"

I laughed weakly and stroked her cheeks. Her eye's searched mine for the answer but I could tell she still didn't know. I guess spelling out for her would be easier, but I'm Daniel Meade. Men like me don't talk…we act. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against hers. I could feel electricity move through my body. Her lips were warm and inviting and tasted so sweet. And tried again this time dipping my tongue into her mouth and roaming for something. Anything at all. I could feel myself loosing it. I wanted her to say something anything. But she was still as a rock. I snaked my hands around her waist deepening the kiss….but she pulled back. Her face was flushed and she looked horrified. I blew it. I blew it bad.

"Daniel…?"

"I love you Betty…so much it almost hurts." she looked down at the floor for a while and looked up again. Her eyes were slightly watery.

"I'm so sorry Daniel. But…I don't love you…I love you as a friend. But I don't love you like you do me…" my breath was caught in my throat. I was begging that the floor would just swallow me up…but It wouldn't. I felt like lashing out say thing to her that I would regret in the morning. things like : 'and you think Becks loves you. Well sorry to say he doesn't. he only goes for models. And you Betty…are no model.'. but I couldn't. I loved her too much to do such a stupid thing…I would die before I hurt Betty again.

"I understand…well I better get to bed then." I got up and made my way up the stairs. stopping mid way I looked back to say one last thing

"you and Becks would be a good thing…go for it."

I could see the confusion in her face, I turned around and went to bed. I probably wouldn't wake up for a long time…

**UBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUBUB**

**That was sooo intense… and kind of sad yet sexy. Lol. I'm a perv at the wrong times. read and review...sorry for any mistaskes...you know i can write.**


	5. 2 hearts are beating together

**Ok. Quick recap…Becks likes betty and betty likes Becks BUT Daniel also likes betty and he knows that she likes Becks and Becks likes her so he makes a move on her because he think its his last chance to show her he likes her BUT she denies his sorry ass….get it .got it. Good. =]] now on with the story people.**

**………………………………..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Daniel's p.o.v**_

Ok. I was torn. It felt like she'd just dug my heart out with a spoon, played baseball with it, ran over It multiple times poured acid all over it then shoved it back down my throat. And for some reason I understood why she did it…why she said no. but what I don't get is why she wanted _him_ and not me….women.

I made my way up to the spare room that me and Becks were sharing. Hilda took the liberty of pulling out the pull out beds and putting on the sheets and stuff. Betty's family were so nice to me over the years since I had known their daughter-sister-aunt. I quietly made my way to the bed trying not to wake up Becks who was sleeping just across from me.

"so. How was the movie?"…damn. He got up and turned to me with a grin on his face.

"how long have you been up exactly?…and the movie was…interesting." I pulled off my shirt and climbed into bed.(they have their own beds btw). I felt the need to say something…so I did.

"Becks…do you like my assistant?" he had a weird look on his face.

"hell no. why would I like your assistant…" he laughed a bit and lay on his back. "…I think I love her." it didn't surprise me but I still had questions to ask.

"why though…you and I both know she's not your type. And don't give me that bull about how she's grown on you." I knew very well it wasn't bull. But I guess I wanted to know more.

" I'm not feeding you shit…I do love her…I have no idea why but I do. Ever since I met her at fashion week. I couldn't help it. And she smells nice too." I could hear him laugh a bit.

"ok…that intelligent input I did not need. I'm happy for you though…and I think you should tell her, I have a feeling she feels the same way."

"I plan to…well good night bro." I could see him shuffling in the corner of my eye.

"night Becks."

*

_**The next day-Christmas.**_

_**Betty's p.o.v **_

Ok. So my life was getting weirder by the second…my boss tried to kiss me. And somehow knows that I love his best friend….and know I don't know how to deal with that revelation. I didn't even know people could fall in love so quickly or so hard. One day I'm all anti-Becks. Now I'm gushing over him like a love sick teen. Maybe I should have a vacation…

Waking up at 5 in the morning isn't a thing people plan to do.

Being woken by your nephew at 5 in the morning is however something that is planed…by him.

Justin was knocking on my door like it were the gates of heaven or something.

"aunt betty!! Get up already…everyone's in the living room." I jumped out of bed almost tripping over my own feet…figures. Making my way down stairs I could hear Becks bickering on about something or the other…damn he has a sexy voice. Ok get that thought out of your head betty.

Opening the door everyone was sat around the tree like one of those old movies.

"took you long enough." laughed Hilda. I rolled my eyes playfully at my sister and we got to unwrapping presents. Justin was first…

Jeans-Hilda, cologne-Daniel, trainers-Becks, cooking book-pappy, giant pen-me.

Then it was Hilda…

Necklace-Daniel, perfume-Becks, weird painting-Justin, bracelet-pappy, photo album- me.

Everyone opened their presents and hugged and kissed as usual. Then it was my turn.

I opened all my presents but seemed to be missing one…Becks. No one seemed to notice. So I didn't make a big betty deal out of It. Everyone forgets after all. The day went by very quickly. I was still thinking about the present thing. Soon it was time to go home. So we packed and crammed into Daniels limo. First we went to my apartment. Becket offered to help me with my bag while Daniel called his mum and sister. We were at the apartment and Becks had put all my bags in the living area.

"betty. Before I go…I think I still owe you a Christmas present." he smirked at me hanging my a box.

"oh. You shouldn't have"…yes he should… I opened the box and inside sat my glasses. Red rimmed and better yet on the side was my initials engraved in a silver colour. Well it wasn't the exact glasses that I normally used. The rim was slightly smaller and they look a bit more stylish.

"Becks…thanks so such." I could feel my grin widening by the minute.

"oh and another thing…" he moved his face millimetres to mine. His lips ghosted over my own sending ridiculously huge shivers down my spine. His hand cupped my face and his piercing eyes locked with mine. "I love you betty…even with the glasses and braces" I was on cloud nine. His tongue placed hot kisses on my lips begging for entrance. I could feel his hands tracing my sides while my hands ravished his chest. I gladly gave him entrance letting off a soft moan. Our tongues played for what seemed like forever. The kiss was getting sloppier and I kind of needed some air. So he moved…to my neck that is(don't worry ppl…it's not an M) his cologne was intoxicating I felt like passing out. He nibbled my ear lobe a bit causing me to gasp.

"Becks…we…you…forgot…about…Daniel." he moaned a bit and pulled away from my neck.

"…I could sleep over here." he winked pulling me closer, I giggled at his cockiness…rich men…think they can have everything.

"ha-ha. I don't think so…now go before he gets ideas." he turned around and headed downstairs.

"…oh and Becks." he turned back looking at me…those eyes

"I love you too." grinning he walked down to the street to meet Daniel.

*

You make me invisible,

Like sky you make my day,

I feel so wonderful,

Oh oh-oh don't let go,

I'm seeing the dark of you,

It feels like I never saw the sun,

Should I shout for a rescue,

Oh oh-oh don't let go,

Oh oh-oh don't let go,

Two hearts are beating together,

I'm in love, I'm in love,

Is this forever and ever,

I'm in love, I'm in love.

**………………………………..............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

_**Sorry I know this wasn't a good chapter but I think I'm experiencing writers block…I hope the authors note at the beginning explained everything. Seeing as some people were slightly confused by the last chapter and just in case you didn't read the authors note (I know I don't):**_

**Becks likes betty and betty likes Becks BUT Daniel also likes betty and he knows that she likes Becks and Becks likes her so he makes a move on her because he think its his last chance to show her he likes her BUT she denies his sorry ass….get it .got it. Good.**


End file.
